Deeply Yours
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: When Charlotte moved t Gotham for a Criminal Investigation Internship, she didn't plan on meeting one of the members of the BatFamily crime fighters. But once she's met Red Robin, and then his alter ego Tim Drake, there's no going back. Tim Drake x OC Fluff mostly. T for Charlie and Tim's mouth, please NO FLAMES if you don't like OC, don't read! TimxOC JasonxOC later BartxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I know I should be writing up my next chapter for YDSYC, or working on my Captain America AU story... But I blame Just Watch Me Fly! She gave me this idea for a really sweet Batman OC, and then she tempted me with Tim Drake and damnit I can't refuse my favorite Robin and an OC idea!**

 **SO this is going to be a short but amusing multi-chapter story focusing somewhere in the messed up DC/ Batman timeline. My OC's name is Charlotte, aka Charlie, LeBeu and an intern on the Gotham City Police force. I won't give too much else away, because then you wouldn't have to read the chapter to hear about her. I'm going to post this and probably chapter two tonight (because I may or may not have it half written/ planned...) and probably more this weekend since the boyfriend will be working and I'll have lots of free time!**

 **I WILL get to the Captain America story, and my next YDSTC chapter, but it may be awhile because I'm a bit stuck on both at the moment. Maybe I'll get some more inspiration this week and post a lot this weekend, who knows!**

 **I don't own anything DC related (except my awesome Batman Pajamas with the detachable yellow cape...) enjoy!**

 **Deeply Yours**

 **Chapter 1: Hello, Stranger**

 **Tim POV**  
Usually when I meet girls, I'm doing the saving; when I met Charlie, she saved herself.  
I should probably back up, a little; my name is Tim Drake and I'm Gotham's resident Robin- or this week I am, Damien could take back over any day now that his legs are healed up -and rescuing is sort of my thing. Normally I go by Red Robin and I sort of do my own thing while the others in our BatFamily help here or there. We take turns patrolling the city and the night I met Charlie, it was my turn. I was flying down 21st Avenue- well swinging I don't have the reinforced Robin Cape that Damien does, so I don't actually fly -when I heard a commotion down an alleyway.  
Assuming that someone may need help- it is Gotham after all -I headed towards the noise. I wasn't prepared for what I found; mugging gone wrong? Hostage situation? Little old lady held at gunpoint? Yeah those I've seen a dozen times, but what I saw was something I never see; there was a tiny wisp of a girl kicking some serious ass to the poor souls who had probably been trying to mug her. She was a sight for sore eyes; probably just at five foot on the dot, and no more than 110 pound, the two men towered over her but she was still taking them down with a mix of martial arts that I knew from training with the BatFamily. I was so caught up by the sight of her, that it was over before I could swoop in and help.  
"You can come down now, I heard you when you landed on the fire escape," the girl said, straightening her beige blouse and checking her slacks for rips." If you're on their side, maybe not coming out would be better."  
"No ma'am, just your friendly superhero come to save the day," I grinned, sliding down the side of the fire escape and landing before her," but it seems like you've got the saving yourself part down so I've been rendered useless."  
She hadn't been expecting that answer, her golden-brown eyes widened at it.  
"You're okay with me taking them down?" She asked. I nodded, unsure of why she had to ask that." Sorry, it's just.. I'm interning at the Gothon City Police Department and all I've heard, since I transferred, was how I should back up and let the men handle things."  
"You seem to have handled things just fine," I said, glancing down at the thugs on the ground." And whoever is giving you that Los dog crap about stepping back should be fired. I haven't seen anyone- man or woman -hold heir own like that in awhile." This seemed to only confuse her more." What's your name?"  
"Charlotte LeBeu," she said, brushing bam the thick black-brown hair around her face," most people call me Charlie."  
"I like that," I found myself saying, without meaning to. Charlie blushed a pretty pink and began fiddling with the strap on her messenger bag." Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way home? Or can you handle it yourself?"  
"I can.. No, actually would you walk with me?" Charlie looked a little conflicted at the idea but I nodded all the same. Patrol be damned, a pretty (and feisty) girl had asked me to walk with her." So you're Robin, right?"  
"One of them," I said, honestly. Pretty much everyone had figured out (by the different outfits and voices) there was a whole family behind the Batman/Robin mantle." It's my week on patrol. Usually I have my own territory.."  
"Must be exciting, fighting crime and doing good all the time..." Charlie said absentmindedly. I nodded, but didn't speak, hoping she would keep going." That's what I want to do. I wanna do good, you know? My dad, he's French, and he used to be a French Peace Ambassador for the UN.. My mum is Indian and she was one too. That's how they met.. They were both so brave, and they did great things.. I thought maybe criminal justice would be good for me, because in a decent investigator and it would be doing good.. So far all I'm good for is getting coffee and looking pretty."  
"Well, while I won't deny you are most definitely pretty," I said with a smirk and a blush of my own," they seem to be underestimating you, if your performance just now is any indication of your skill set."  
"You seem to be the only person, aside from my father, to think so," Charlie sighed. They had been walking for a few moments, now, and i was starting to worry about the area of town.  
"Not to diminish that thought, but do you walk this way every night?" I asked. Charlie nodded, glancing down a dark street, even her eyes a little scared at the prospect.  
"It was the best deal that I could find on short notice," Charlie said nodding up towards what looked like an artist loft above one of the factory buildings." No one even knows this is here, so break ins aren't a worry, but the walk home is."  
"Well, at least you can hold your own.." I said thoughtfully. She glanced up at me with those shining gold eyes like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't speak up." Listen, I'm sure you've got it under control, but if you ever do need anything.." I fumbled in my cape until I found a shiny silver whistle that Dick had given me as a joke." Here. It's pretty loud and annoying and I'm usually patrolling this area even on my normal nights.. Just in case you know?"  
Charlie looked touched at the thought, and after a moment, she took the whistle and tied it to the end of her GCP lanyard. She gave me a soft smile, one that made my insides feel a little gooey, and then turned to leave.  
"Thanks, by the way.. Even if you didn't save me you would have tried," she said mostly to her door. I felt myself beaming a little bit at her noticing that I would have helped. She was gone before I could reply, but I spent the rest of the night patrolling cloud nine.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Charlie POV**

After that first night meeting Robin- who after some digging at the station and comparing pictures, I figured out was Red Robin normally -I was embarrassed to admit that I looked for him on my way home, every night for a week. It wasn't until nearly ten days after that we had another run in, and this one was because I finally gave in and blew my whistle. The stupid (but totally sweet in a dorky way) rape whistle he gave me that first night.  
"You should really read up on The Boy Who Cried Wolf," I heard from behind me, after blowing the dinky whistle for all I was worth. I whipped around and was met with the masked hero from before.  
"Just testing out if you meant it or not," I said casually, my heart thumping hard against my ribs." Guys around here will do anything to get a pretty girl's attention, but not many can follow it up."  
"You'll soon learn," Robin said leaving closer to me," Miss Charlotte LeBeu," God damn him for purring my name like a big lanky cat.." That I am a man of my word."  
"Good to know.." I said a little more breathless than is admit to." That doesn't have the same affect since I don't know your name.. No fair pulling out the full name, by the way."  
"I didn't use your middle name, I don't know it."  
"Tia."  
"Charlotte Tia LeBeu."  
Double damn him.  
"I find this friendship very skewed, Mr. Robin."  
"Red Robin, I'm in actual uniform today."  
"Details, details.." I said watching as he leaned against the wall of my building." You are here though.."  
"I am," He countered, giving her an intense stare are some of his dark hair fell over his masked eye.  
"You could come up for a cup of coffee..?" I offered, rather awkward now that he was before me." I mean, you have to patrol most of the night, right?" He nodded, his expression impossible to read with the white eyed mask." Coffee can help that... And I just so happen to have a gourmet stash from my dad's family, upstairs."

"Well," Robin said, his grin wide and infectious," I would be a fool to turn down an offer like that... Pretty girl, gourmet coffee, and a break from boring patrol? I'm in."

And so begun a very weird friendship.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Sort of short and sweet, I could have played it up a little more- I have lots of banter and stuff that they could have easily volleyed back and forth, but this seems good. Next chapter is going to be longer because we're a) time skipping a bit and b) there are two really funny plot points we're going to nail before I end it.**

 **I hope you guys don't hate Charlie, I have a lot of plans about her, and Just Watch Me Fly and I have been literally messaging back and forth about her (and ideas from both of us) all day! This chapter is dedicated to her, BTW, since she helped inspire this OC idea! And(again) if you haven't read any of her stories, go do it now! She's an AWESOME writer, and her stories make me happy c:**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Like I said, two for one tonight! I won't blab a ton in this note, because I want to finish this chapter and head to bed, but I definitely won't be able to sleep while this idea is still bouncing around.**

 **I hope everyone liked what they saw of Charlie, last time! A little more info I may not get to yet, her parents were UN Peace Ambassadors, and that spurned her intrigue with criminal justice and wanting to do some good in the world. She has five younger brothers and sisters (Able 13, Axel 13, Twyla, 10, Dinah 7, and Montgomery 5) and is a mother hen at heart. She hates being underestimated for her size and pretty face, and she has an IQ to rival some of the BatFamily.**

 **These are important things because we're time skipping some in this chapter, and the development for that may not be there. This came off a lot less rushed, in my head, but I also know it will probably only be 5-8 chapters long, so we'll see. Third person for chapter, I wanted to have their thoughts for the first and second meeting, but this seemed more fitting to be in third person.**

 **I don't own anything except Charlie, enjoy!**

 **Deeply Yours**

 **Chapter Two: A Benefit That Benefitted Tim**

The Benefit was not Tim's usual scene; he would have much preferred to have been on patrol in the city, than standing in a stuffy tux surrounded by boring UN representatives. But, being the youngest and having the alibi of needing to be "babysat" Damien had been granted the gift of missing the Benefit and going on patrol. Tim was left to mingle with old or middle ages UN reps who only really cared about how much Bruce Wayne was going to donate to their next meeting or cause. What Tim would have loved to be doing, was meeting up with Charlie for coffee, even if she only knew him as the masked Boy Wonder... Oh Charlie. He felt himself give out an involuntary sigh that made the middle aged woman talking to him scowl a bit and walk off. Oops... But he couldn't help it! The woman was driving him mad!

Their first coffee "date" had happened nearly a month ago, and since then he met with her almost every other night, even if it was only to walk her home or swig back some of her coffee before going back to patrol. It was the slow nights- the ones where he knew she worked graveyard at the Station and he finished Patrol early -that he craved, though. Those nights, he would meet her in front of the station- he had even taken her on a ride or two on his RedBird Bike -and they would either go get breakfast, or stay at her place talking until the sun was rising in the sky. He was exhausted after those nights, and Bruce was always telling him he shouldn't take so long on Patrol because he was pushing himself, but Tim wouldn't trade those talks- and the quality time with Charlie -for anything. Not even if it meant he wouldn't have to be here now.

"Tim, there's a few new arrivals," Bruce was suddenly at Tim's elbow and giving him a stern look," Would you look a bit more cheerful and go to greet them? I think the UN Peace Ambassador couple I spoke with sent someone in their stead. They had another engagement, but they promised that their rep would do just fine."

"Sure thing, Bruce," Tim said glancing at the group of five people who had just entered the large ballroom in the east of Bruce's manor. He walked over to greet them, and was halfway through politely telling them where the drinks and appetizers were, when someone spoke behind him and he dropped his water glass with a crash.

"Excuse me? My name is Charlotte.. My parents couldn't make it to the Benefit but they wanted to send me instead, and thank you for the invitation..."

"Son of a bitch," Tim said under his breath, trying to calm himself before turning to gaze down into Charlie's golden gaze. Jesus Christ in a pantsuit she cleaned up good... She was pretty normally, even with dark bags from a graveyard shift, but now... Damn was he screwed sideways. She had her long black-brown hair back in a half-braid half-bun combo that framed her face nicely. She had light makeup, but it made her gold eyes pop like sparkling jewels, and her lips seem fuller, more kissable... Bad thought train, bad! She wore a simple gold ball gown, a neutral champagne color, really, with a lace overlay that gave it a vintage, timeless, look. It was strapless- which made Tim's eyes travel across her throat and over her bare shoulders -a mermaid style gown, which only drew attention to, and highlighted, the normally subtle curves. She shifted uneasily on her feet, and one foot peeked into view, showing dainty feel clad in simple gold heels, and made Tim swallow noticeably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Charlie said sheepishly, the blush he was used to seeing on her cheeks, creeping down her neck and over her ample cleav- shit. Bad brain, bad thoughts! _Say something_ , Tim though, his throat dry and his brain fuzzy.

"I um.. it's okay... I just didn't see you with the other new arrivals..." Tim managed, clearing his throat and gaining back some form of earlier composure." You said your name was Charlotte?"

"Charlotte LeBeu," Charlie said, her lips hugging the word in a way that made Tim want to repeat it several times." You're Tim Drake, one of Bruce's wards?"

Tim took it back; he didn't want to repeat her saying her name over and over again, he wanted to record her saying his name and play it on a loop for the rest of his life.

"Yes, I am," Tim aid, his voice cracking a little at the end. Thank god Dick wasn't around, or he would never hear the end of it." Your parents are Loire LeBeu and Rashda Inya-LeBeu?"

"That would be mom and dad," Charlie smiled," But you can call me Charlie, most people do. Mom named me because she had a secret passion for the Bronte sisters, and Charlotte was always her favorite! What can you do, right? It was my little brothers who started the Charlie, thing.. Easier to say when they were babies. Abel and Axel are twins, so when Abel started it, Axel followed, and soon all the brothers and sisters and everyone we knew was using it."

"I like it..." Tim said honestly," Charlotte seems a bit stuffy for someone like yourself... You're much to young and vibrant for that."

"Thank you..." Charlie said, her gold eyes flicking in intrigue, an emotion he had grown to learn over the last month." Do you need to get back to the other guest? I wouldn't want to monopolize your time Mr. Drake-"

"Tim... Please, Tim," Tim said, his voice desperate to hear her say it 's eyes flashed again, this time in determination rather than intrigue.

"Tim," She said, and he swore she purred it out this time, on purpose.

"And no, Charlie," He tried to purr her name back, but got a bit lost in how much he loved the taste of it on his lips." I am done with my temporary host duties... I am yours for the night."

"Well, who am I to turn down an offer like that?" Charlie asked, her golden eyes gleaming. She took his offered arm- her tiny tan hand fitting so perfectly in the crook of his elbow -and some light scent (perhaps a vanilla floral note) wafted over Tim. He was screwed sideways, that was for sure.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So you're working at the Station, then?" Tim asked, trying not to give away that he knew most of the answers to his questions, for Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm interning under one of the Criminal Investigators," Charlie said sipping from the champagne that Tim had found for them. They were hiding from the stuffy guests- and had been since dinner ended and everyone had moved to Bruce's Study for cocktail hour -on the balcony of one of the smaller libraries in the manor." Sort of boring... They seem to think I'm only good for coffee runs and making greasy convicts nervous with these." She gestured down at her chest with a playful wink. Tim choked a little on his own drink, but covered it up with a cough." But... Well, can you keep a secret Tim?"

"Of course, Charlie," Tim said- if only she knew...

"Well, I met Red Robin one of my first weekends here in town..." Charlie said, blushing a little as she stared down at her now bare feet- she had lost her heels once they snuck away from the party." He saw me kicking some major ass in an alley way, and... well I've become his informant of sorts, at the station... It's easy to do, no one ever pays attention to me, anyway, so I just get whatever files or information he needs for cases, and he lets me help with the investigation process! He thinks I have a real mind and knack for investigating... He also thinks my talents are being wasted at the station..."

"He's right, you know," Tim said, before he could stop himself." I mean, Bruce had taught me quite a lot of things about investigating and body language... And I'm in school for criminology as well! You have a way about you, when you talk about work or cases, that tells me you're good at what you do, Charlie..."

"Thank you Time," Charlie said, touching her hand to his and sending goosebumps up his arm." That means a lot to hear from someone..."

Tim glanced down at their hands and realized that it was nearing midnight. Bruce would probably be looking for him sooner or later, and Damien would be coming in from patrol, soon. He glanced up at Charlie, her hand unmoving but her eyes turned up towards the moon, now.

"Charlie, can I get your number?"

"You think I give away that information to just anyone?" Charlie asked, her eyes twinkling in tease. Tim couldn't help the fond smile that worked its way over his lips, and the soft look he knew was working into his blue eyes.

"No, I think you are the kind of girl who makes a man work for it, and rightfully so," Tim said, honestly." So how about this, instead?" Charlie nodded for him to go on." Why don't you let me take you out on a proper date? One that isn't us hiding out form boring UN people with stolen champagne and terrible appetizers. I want to pick you up, take you out, show off that I managed to get a date with the prettiest, and smarted investigative intern in Gotham, and if I'm lucky, _then_ I would like your number so I can call and ask for another date."

"You must mean it if you're already trying to ask for a second date," Charlie said, but her face was flushed pink now and her eyes were averted in embarrassment. She glance dup at him with a smile and nodded." Okay Tim Drake," Damn it all to hell in a hand basket he loved his name on her lips," I'll go on a date with you. But, I warn you: you're not my usual type."

And that just opened up a whole other set of questions he would have to wait and ask when his mask was back on.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So you're standing me up for a date?" Tim- now as Robin -asked Charlie as he walked beside her down the dark road that led to her loft.

"I'm not standing anyone up, Robin," Charlie rolled her eyes with a grin," I went to the Wayne Manor Benefit for my parents, this weekend, and one of his wards asked me out. I thought I would give it a try, even if he isn't my normal type."

"What exactly is your type?" Tim asked, mentally fist pumping at the opening he had been waiting for. Charlie looked deep in thought for a second then turned her eyes back to him, to answer." You know... In case this guy doesn't work out. I can keep an eye out. I mean, if I found you a boyfriend, I wouldn't have to take so much time of my patrol to walk you home and get you out of trouble."

"Like you mind walking me home, Robin," She said, a twinkle in her golden eyes that he loved so much." And I sort of have a thing for tall, dark, and mysterious guys... But not to a fault, you know? I don't want a bad boy I have to fix, I just want someone that can leave me breathless and keep me safe too."

"W-what about hair color and stuff?" Tim swallowed, trying not to sound too obvious." Your said your dad is from France... They have a lot of blonde guys where right?"

"I don't really get the whole blonde hair, blue eyed, infatuation," Charlie said folding her arms behind her back and beginning to walk backwards as they spoke." Now, black hair and blue eyes? _Yum_! There's something about the contrast of dark and bright that just gets me, you know?"

"What about the type of guy? I mean, are you one of those girls who totally swoons for a jock?" Tim asked, his mind travelling his two BatBros, both with dark hair and bright eyes but with much more brawn than brain, unlike himself.

"No, I don't get the jock thing, either," Charlie said, honestly. She stopped short, making Tim stumble a bit and land with his hands hovering over her hips, her face close to his." I like a guy who is dorky enough to read to me, but sweet enough to open doors for a lady. I want someone who will quote scientific formulas, and write dissertations on novels with me." She pressed her fingertips to his chest with a devilish grin." In short, I would love a nerd."

Shit on a cracker Tim was screwed. And so was Red Robin, apparently.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Thank you again, for picking me up," Charlie said as she locked the door to her loft. Tim was trying- and failing -to not stare too much, because he almost liked this outfit better than the dress from the Benefit. She wore a pair of sinfully short jean shorts and a pair of light brown, lace-up, ankle boots that gave her a few inches of height, matched with a simple heart necklace and earrings set. But what was throwing Tim off really bad, was the light brown t-shirt with comic renditions of Batman, Superman and Robin under the words "I Love a Man in Uniform".

"It was no problem..." Tim said, his eyes landing on the shirt, once more. Charlie smiled at him, her eyes twinkling and her full lips pulled back from perfect white teeth.

"Like it?" She asked, giving a little twirl." I found it in this cute little shop near the station. I couldn't resist, Super Heroes are sort of a weakness of mine, you know?"

"I totally know what you mean," Tim said. And he did; he knew what she meant about having a weakness, because he was pretty sure she was his." You ready to grab some food? I thought we could go to one of my favorite places in town: Food Truck Alley."

"Greasy food from a truck? I'm so down!" Charlie smiled." I'm a New Yorker, we live off of food trucks!"

And so the date began. They went from food truck to food truck, until neither of them could stomach another bite of anything, then they sat on the curb beside one of the trucks, and talked until they could at least eat something sweet before they called it a night.

"How did you know that ice cream was another weakness of mine?" Charlie laughed as they walked away from the counter of a nearby ice cream parlor. Tim just gave a light hearted shrug as he paused to open the door for them both, allowing Charlie to go first." You gentleman you! You know how hard it is to find someone who will open a door around here?"

"Beautiful lady like yourself should always have doors opened for her," Tim said seriously. Charlie blushed, and took a big lick from her chocolate dipped cherry ice cream cone. Tim felt his eyes watch her tongue travel over the creamy surface, and he swallowed thickly, covering it up by taking a chunk out of his own rocky road scoop." Want to hear a terrible joke?"

"Definitely," Charlie grinned, eyes sparkling," My dad and I used to have contests over who could come up with the worst jokes. I always beat him."

"Okay, what do you call two crows on a branch?" Tim asked. Charlie shrugged as she took another bite of her cone." An attempted Murder."

Charlie laughed very loudly and suddenly, and Tim found that he loved the sound so much he wanted to keep hearing it.

"Helium walks into a bar and orders a beer," He continues grinning as Charlie giggled to herself," Bartender says 'sorry we don't serve noble gasses.' Helium gave no reaction."

And again, Charlie was set off into peals of laughter, whether it was because the joke was that bad or because it really amused her, Tim didn't care.

"Photon checks into a hotel," Tim said winding up for one of his worst nerd ones yet," When the bellman asks to take his bags, he says 'no thanks, I'm traveling light!'"

Charlie waved at Tim to stop, her cheeks red as she clutched her sides, the giggles coming out between snorts, now.

"God I love your laugh..."

Charlie calmed a bit at that, her face redder from blush, now. She glanced over at him with happy eyes, and leaned closer, so their faces were close. Then she stole a big bite from his ice cream, the chocolate coating her top lip.

"Gotcha!"

"Yes, but now you have chocolate on your mouth," Tim grinned. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, but he leaned forward and kissed the top of her upper lip, licking the chocolate away from the skin there. Charlie's sharp intake of breath made Tim grin wickedly as he pulled back.

"Tastes better off you than the cone," Tim said with a sly grin. Charlie's cheeks flamed red now and she gave him what was supposed to be an indignant look, but was ruined by the smile trying to work its way over her lips.

"Alright you charmer," Charlie said finishing off her ice cream and tossing the napkin wrapped around the empty cone," Time for you to take me home. I have to work early tomorrow and I may or may not have a masked man coming to get a file I promised him last week."

"Should I be worried that another man is showing up at your doorstep tonight?"

"No," Charlie grinned," Especially since he usually just comes in the window."

Tim didn't really have an argument for that.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So, given the dreamy eyes, happy smile, and airy sighs, I'll assume it went well," Robin said from the windowsill of Charlie's loft. Charlie turned to look at the Boy Wonder with a big grin on her face. She had changed from her date outfit to a pair of worn, fuzzy, blue pajama pants and a white tank top, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Tim almost preferred her this way, so natural and pretty even without the makeup and put together outfit, but he figured Charlie could wear a potato sack and he wouldn't care.

"Was it that or the terrible Taylor Swift playlist that gave it away?" Charlie asked, moving to the window, a pack of copied papers in her hands. Robin took the stack of papers, and pretended to be looking them over as she sighed, again, and kept talking." He told me terrible nerd jokes, Robin... And he held the door for me! And he didn't care that I ate my weight in bad food truck food, and then had ice cream... I gave him my number and I am definitely up for date two!"

"Well, I'm glad that you had fun, Miss LeBeu," Robin grinned, recalling the conversation they had both dragged out on her doorstep. Tim would have totally snuck in a first kiss, but he was a gentleman and he saved that for date three... okay maybe date two for Charlie.

"Thanks for reminding me what I was looking for in a guy, by the way," Charlie said. She shoved the pack of papers aside and reached up to hug his neck, tightly. Tim swallowed and returned the hug, the vanilla-flower scent of her perfume circling him in a way that made him want to do much more than just hug her. She pulled back, arms still around his neck, loosely, and smiled a winning smile." It made it a lot easier for me to be open and see that Tim may just be exactly my type!"

"Just make sure he knows there's a scary Boy Wonder out there ready to nail him if he hurts you," Robin grinned. Charlie giggled and nodded, still not leaving their faux embrace. Tim couldn't resist placing his hands on either curve of her hip, and tracing one of his thumbs over the gap where her tank top didn't quite meet pajama bottoms." Can't have him sending Gotham's prettiest, smartest, and all around best investigative intern into a depression."

Charlie didn't answer that, but Tim noted a twinkle of recognition in her eyes, and wondered if he had accidentally phrase from his alter ego. He didn't have much time to ponder it, because she was lifting up on tiptoe and giving him a peck on the cheek, which made any thoughts other than her soft lips fly straight out of his head.

"Seriously, thanks Boy Wonder..." Charlie smiled sweetly up at him." I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Tim stared down at her, really wanting to tell her what was happening in his brain, but knowing that he couldn't without blowing his cover. So, he gave her another quick hug and promptly jumped out the window instead.

"Til' next time, Miss LeBeu!" He called, swinging away from her window before he did something that he- as Robin not as Tim -would later regret.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Tim Drake was not just screwed sideways, hand delivered to hell in a hand basket, or out of his league with Charlie; he was all of that and so much more than any of his coined phrases could encompass.

It had been a little over four months since he and Charlie had started dating. They had kept things low key so none of the gossips in town would start following Bruce's ward and his new love interest, but they met up once a week, sometimes twice. She had been over to Wayne Manor another dozen times- for dinner or just for a movie night with Tim in the huge media room Bruce had set up for his wards. In that time, Tim knew he was irreversibly and unconditionally falling ass-over-head for Charlotte Tia LeBeu. She was like a ray of sunshine in his Bat darkened life, and she was everything he could have ever imagined in a perfect woman.

Charlie was smart; smart enough to hold her own at the first Wayne Family dinner- where topics spanned from crime rates to the economy and had scientific discussions mixed in -and smart enough to make Tim look at her in wonder, every once in awhile. She was gorgeous; she had an effortless beauty that shone even when they were hanging out at her apartment and she had pajamas on with popcorn butter smudged on her lips and cheeks. She was kind; she had mother hen-ed her way into the Bat Family without even realizing it, having made them dinner twice- once so Alfred could have a night off and another because Dick said he had never had curry and her mother just happened to have an amazing recipe for it. She was perfect; Tim was convinced of this, and it made it ever the harder that he was keeping half of his life a secret from her.

When he had dated girls in the past- Stephanie and Ariana specifically -they hadn't been able to take the split in his life, the one that meant half the time he was Tim, and half the time he was a hero. Charlie wasn't affected by this, because the half of his life that was spent as Robin, she was there for, a lot of the time. So he never had to worry about ditching her or making an excuse to go be Robin, since Robin still met her most nights after patrol, and had intel meetings with her twice a week for certain cases. Tim wanted to tell Charlie the truth, but he was worried about what responsibilities would come from her knowing the dual nature of his life.

Tim couldn't have villains and nemesis's after his girl- and she was his, irreversibly and deeply his which he made sure to tell her as often as possible. He also didn't want to burden her with keeping that part of his life a secret- he already had such a hard time as Robin, being her friend and not yelling from the roof tops that he loved her as both hero and alter ego. Tim was in a bind, and because Charlie was so perfect, it made it even more apparent that as screwed because of that.

"Timmy, you promised you'd help me finish this paper on murder trials versus cold case investigations," Charlie's voice broke through Tim's clouded thoughts and he glanced up to find her sprawled out over his bed, in his room at Wayne Manor. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tanktop, her hair held in a messy bun with her extra pen, and she had an ink smudge on one cheek where she had tapped her pen by accident. They were hanging out in his room because it was Saturday afternoon and he had indeed promised to help her with some of the course work he had finished last semester." Daydreaming does not fit under that bill, my dear."

"Sorry, Sunshine..." Tim smiled, leaning over the edge of his bed to give her a soft kiss on the nose," I was just distracted by how good you look on my bed."

Charlie's eyes twinkled in mischief and she closed her notebook in the textbook she had been staring at. She shoved it aside and moved to lean back on her elbows in what was definitely a tempting pose for her boyfriend.

"Oh really? Is it giving you terrible ideas, you naughty boy?" Charlie asked, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Tim gave a low grown and crawled up onto the bed until he was hovering over her.

"You have no idea, Charlotte..." Tim said, ghosting his lips over her chin and throat, his breath hot against her skin. Charlie gasped so quietly he almost didn't hear it, but he grinned anyway and placed a full kiss onto her collar bone.

"You're supposed to- oh! Be.. Helping me with homework, Tim," Charlotte said, breath coming in quick gasps as Tim worked whisper-soft kisses up her throat and across her cheeks." Tim Drake!"

"Do you think saying my full name- especially in that stern throaty tone of yours -is really going to dissuade me from kissing my gorgeous girlfriend?" Tim asked, pushing Charlie's wrists up and pinning them above her head. Charlie gave him a searing look, her eyes molten gold against her flushed cheeks and neck." Because it's not. And I don't want to stop... I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend silly, and make her worry about homework later."

"As tempting as that sounds," Charlie managed, as Tim played a few more kisses under her chin," This paper is due Monday and we have Richard's birthday tomorrow evening."

Tim gave a pout, but rolled off of her and allowed her to fix the neck of her tanktop, and then reach for her books again. She glanced up at the TV- muted but on across from the bed -and paused as a news bulletin eh day before came on. An evil thought crept into Charlie's head, and she unmuted the TV so they could watch. Just as she knew they would, Red Robin and Batman came out to say a few words to the press, before the camera went back to regular news.

"You know, as much as I care about you and would never do anything," Charlie teased," Red Robin is sort of hot... can we have a celebrity cheat list? You can have Catwoman and I'll take him."

"You're joking right?" Tim asked, trying not to grind his teeth in jealousy- and reminding himself that he couldn't be jealous of himself.

"No way!" Charlie laughed." Robin is sooo sweet! And there's just something about that suit that drives me wild!"

"He's not that great," Tim argued, his cheeks flushed in anger," I mean anyone can put on a mask, and try to fight crime..."

"If you say so, Timmy-Bear," Charlie sighed. She leaned back against his shoulder and feathered a few kisses of her own under his chin." Don't be so stuffy about it, though... You know there's only room for one man in my life."

"That's right woman!" Tim said, his blue eyes nearly cobalt dark in passion." And you are all mine, you hear?"

Charlie felt an involuntary sigh escape at his words; she couldn't help it! There was just something about this secretly possessive side of Tim that drove her mad. For their four month anniversary, he had gotten her a simple golden necklace, with a "T" charm dangling from the chain. She wore it everywhere, now, and anytime he saw the charm nestled against her collarbone, his eyes got really dark. She also knew that bringing up Red Robin sent him into a possessive and jealous frenzy, both of which turned her on a little more than she would admit to. It was especially crazy that he got so riled up over what was just another part of him.

That was Charlie's little secret, though; she wasn't about to spill the beans that she had managed to guess Tim's dirty little secret, just yet. Though, could you blame her? She spent almost every night with Robin, and then spent the rest of her free time with Tim. Given her background and education, it would have been sad if she didn't figure out that the two were one in the same. Telling him that she had figured it out was another thing, entirely. She didn't want to wound his pride, for one, and she was still holding out a little hope that they trusted one another enough that he would just tell her... But she was starting to think that he was worried about the burden of knowing he was Robin, and what he thought that would bring into their relationship. For now, Charlie just let him keep his secret, but she had her fun messing with both sides of her boyfriend- flirting with Robin when he saw her and commenting on the hero around Tim, as well as gushing about Tim to Robin. It was a fun little split personality simulation that Charlie hated to admit amused her.

Two hours and a finished paper later- with only two other attempts at a make out session on Tim's part -and Charlie shoved her school things into her backpack. She flopped back on the bed, beside a tired looking Tim, after shoving the purple bag by the door. She yawned and cuddled up against Tim's side, her eyes closing and a purr-like sigh leaving her lips when he yanked her against his chest.

"Stay here," Tim said, his voice soft and slightly begging." It's late, and I know you don't want to leave... I can have Alfred go get some of your things for the party tomorrow... I want to hold you in my arms, tonight, Sunshine..."

"How can I say no to that?" Charlie asked, lifting her chin to rest on his chest, so she could stare at him with deep gold eyes. Tim gazed back at her with drowsy but dark blue orbs." And besides, I _want_ you to hold me in your arms, tonight."

Tim made a half hearted growl, and tugged her back against his chest. Charlie wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against him, already drowsy from the warmth he was emitting. They were both asleep before either knew it and, later, when Alfred came to check on them, the butler couldn't help but smile at the tangled limbs of the love birds, before turning off the light and letting Bruce know that Tim wouldn't be going on Patrol after all.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: So my intent had been to end with some Robin-Charlie fluff to round out the chapter, but we're at 11 pages already and it's 11 my time. So I'm ending it here, I'll start with their fluff next chapter, and then work my way into Charlie telling Tim she knows his secret and is totally torturing him.**

 **I like the flow in this, even if I did time skip a little and move things quickly; I also love what I know is going to happen with Charlie and Tim, because I sort of have a soft spot for Robin #3, and making an OC for him is awesome.**

 **Once more this chapter is for Just Watch Me Fly, for helping me brain storm and inspiring me to do it in the first place! I'm going to sleep now, but I hope everyone liked these chapters..**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not a long starter note, just letting everyone know that I've decided to make this as long as I feel like, versus just a short multi-chapter, depending on how the conflict next chapter goes.**

 **I would love to hear some more feedback and ideas, and I'll be starting up a one shot series, too, where you can submit any prompts/requests you want, or if you have OC you want to meet any of mine, I'd be happy to do that!**

 **I don't own DC, just Charlie. Enjoy!**

 **Deeply Yours**

 **Chapter Three: Busted**

It had been a month since Charlie spent the night at Wayne Manor, and she had indeed let Tim hold her all night long. She had been a part of two other sleep overs since then, one at the Manor again and another with Tim in her loft. Both times, they had only slept, and neither had let go of the other, during the night. Charlie was worried that she was calling way too fast and way too hard for Tim Drake- and by definition Ref Robin as well -but she couldn't make herself stop.

What really bothered the French-Indian girl was the fact that she still hadn't found a way to tell him she knew about his secret, and she had no concrete ideas on how to do so. As it stood, Tim had almost slipped about being on Patrol and not with Dick, like he's said he was, and Red Robin had nearly kissed her twice. She wasn't sure what the policy was on cheating, if the person you're cheating with is your boyfriend in a mask, but they were flirting with the line. It hasn't helped that Charlie had actually been assigned a case at the Station- a low level drug bust that she had figured out to be a much bigger operation, and a possible tie in to a bigger ring of crimes with the SpeedBoyz gang -and Robin was helping her nearly every evening, since he'd dealt with that gang directly.

"There's something I'm missing," Charlie said, staring at all the evidence and files spread out over her large dining room table. The table was a splurge on her part, wishful thinking that there would be many more nights like this where she would need a large table to spread out evidence and break cases. As it was, she had been staring at the same pile of convict photos for nearly an hour, and had shifted through the evidence list, from the case file, ten times." There is something that is hidden in plain sight and I just can't find it!"  
"You'll get it, Charlie," Robin said, appearing beside her elbow and handing her a big mug of coffee. Charlie took it, her eyes still on the papers before her. She did glance up when he touched a gloved hand to her elbow, her deep golden eyes questioning." Take a breath, okay? As it stands, you did bust the guy who was transporting high level amounts of drugs.. The station doesn't have to know that he was successfully identified as an informant for the SpeedyBoyz gang, or that they've upped their game so they're turning into a prominent drug ring and not just stupid kids being vandals."  
"I know that," Charlie said," Its just.. This is sort of my chance to prove myself cause you know? Everyone on the force thinks I'm a joke. A pretty face with too much ambition and no skills to back it up. If I blow this, they won't ever give me another chance..." She took a long sip of her coffee, letting out a sigh of contentment when she finished." I guess I'm just hoping that if I nail it, they'll take me a little more seriously."  
"You know they're all idiots for not taking you seriously in the first place.." Robin grimaced. He watched her out her mug down, his hand still on her elbow." You're brilliant, Charlie. They hadn't noticed that when they got a SpeedyBoyz initiate and he squealed about the informants he knew that one of the names he gave was a big time drug informant all over Gotham.. But you did. Now you have the chance to figure out what else he may have known, or what he was holding back so we wouldn't find the connection."  
"Wait!" Charlie cut him off, yanking away from his grip to turn back to the table and her papers. Robin let her go, confused about what he'd said to trigger her epiphany." The intimate that they caught last month, his name was-" she grabbed up a paper with a few snap shots and bios on it," Terrance Dwayne. He said that this guy," she pointed to a sketch from their sketch artist," Is supposedly head informant for SpeedyBoyz... But this description fits a man who was one of the 'stand ins' for Dwayne's identification." She estates at the line up picture next to Dwayne's bio." So either he is who Dwayne says and he was scoping out how bad Dwayne squealed, or-"  
"Dwayne didn't know jack shit aside from names," Robin filled in.  
"Which would be useless in this city, unless they'd been arrested before," Charlie grinned. She started shoving aside her papers and pulled up her laptop." Which Dwayne would know. So he would obviously need to give us a false description to send us on a wild goose chase, so we wouldn't go looking at past arrests! What was the name Dwayne gave us in his interview?"  
"Garret Malone," Robin read off of the statement form. Charlie began typing furiously on her laptop, he assumed she was pulling up the GCP data base to look at past arrests.  
"We got him!" Charlie cried, jumping up from her chair and gesturing wildly at the screen." Garret Malone, caught on three separate drug charges, for minor holding of illegal substance. Currently on parole in the Arkham Village Halfway Home!"  
"How the hell did you connect those dots?!" Robin cried, staring between Charlie and her computer.  
"You said I had to figure out what Dwayne was holding back," Charlie quoted gleefully." And my brain remembered his interrogation because I was in the room when it happened. He didn't hesitate on the names, at all. But when they asked for a description of the big informant, he stuttered. Which made me think about where he would have had to pull false descriptive information from, which made me look at his line up photo."  
It was about the end of this rant that Robin lost his cool; he had been watching Charlie's eyes light up with pride and slow understanding ever since her shouted "Wait!", but once she figured out she was right and found the evidence to prove it, she was practically glowing. That paired with hearing her very cognitive problem solving, and the Boy Wonder was pretty positive that he had literally found the perfect woman. So, it was really an honest mistake that he jumped forward and scooped Charlie up into a kiss so hard that he was scared he may have bruised her lips.  
Charlie kissed Robin back, and even though her hand stumbled over the mask for a second, they moved up and tangled into his dark hair in a way that was so familiar he groaned against her lips. He yanked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she didn't fall over, and then walked then over to her couch. Just before he dropped her onto the dark blue cushions, she yanked back to gasp for air and looked at him with hooded gold eyes. He hovered over her, and felt his lips tingling from the verging-on-too-hard kiss.  
"Tim-"  
And with that one whispered word- which Robin assumed was her trying to remind him she was a taken woman -reality came crashing back. The masked hero shoved back from Charlie so hard that he pushed her onto the hard wood floors with a squeak.  
"That was wrong, I'm sorry," he said, words fumbled and rushed against his lips," I have to go.. Your boyfriend will be here soon."  
"Robin! I-"  
"I'm sorry, Charlie..." Robin said, his eyes tortured as he hurried to swing out of her window.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

By the time he had composed himself enough to change out of his costume and come back to the loft, Tim was late. He used the spare key Charlie had given him last month- when she said she was tired of him complaining about not being able to get into her loft and leave surprised for her like Robin could. He moved up the back staircase that led to her loft, and heard the crashes and bangs before he saw the light at the top of the stairs. The angry sounds didn't confuse him, giving that he still had a guilty stone in his stomach from earlier. He was sure that Charlie was going to give him a rant about how the hero was so rude and crass-  
"Timothy Wayne-Drake if you ever shove me onto my back and leave without explaining ever again I will rip you a new one!" That was not what he'd been expecting. Upon seeing him at the top of the stairs, Charlie started yelling. She was before him in an instance, eyes shining in golden fire and face flushed to match." Just because you're some big shot super hero does not mean-"  
"Wait you know?!" Tim cried, the shock over taken by that tidbit of information.  
"Of course I know you ass!" Charlie cried smacking his chest with her palm." I spend just about every second of the day with you! Did you lie about my investigation skills, or did you really think I was just going to ignore the fact that your mannerisms and your voice match the Red Boy Wonder?"  
"You know my secret?" Tim tried again, his brain not quite caught up with the situation, yet.  
"Damn it Drake!" Charlie seethed." I've know you were Red Robin since you came in the window after our first date! I am an investigator and I can put two and two together to make four!"  
"You figured it out on your own, but you didn't force me to tell you or pressure me into giving you hints..."  
"I didn't need hints! I got it all on my own!"  
"You really are perfect aren't you?" Tim asked, his eyes gleeful now. Charlie was reeling back for another bout of yelling but Tim grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her before she could. At first, she struggled against his hold a bit, but soon she melted into his searing kiss. Her hands yanked through his black hair, much like earlier, and tugged him closer into the kiss. He pulled back to let her breathe, and buried his nose into the crook of her neck." My Charlie..."  
"Of course I'm yours, you dolt," Charlie sighed, hugging him and cradling him against her neck, tenderly." I'm all yours, I have been since you gave me that dinky silver whistle and then dropped a glass at the Benefit because you heard my voice. I'm yours when you're in and out of uniform. And I am most definitely yours when you're being stupid and swing out of my window before I can explain why I said your name. I am always yours, Tim Drake, my Robin..."  
And who could blame Tim for kissing her again, after a statement like that?

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So that time you told me we should have a Super Hero cheat list?"

"Oh that was priceless!" Charlie was giggling beside Tim on her bed, both tangled together in a mass of limbs and blankets. He was asking her about every time that she had brought up Tim to Robin, or vice versa, in the past few months." And before you ask, the whole conversation we had about what 'type' of guys I liked was totally about you."

"God damn, woman... What did I do to deserve you?" Tim asked, twining a hand in her now messy dark hair. She gave him a teasing shrug and smiled up at him, adoringly." You know this means you have to re-meet the family..."

"You mean because they have to tell me all about their alter egos, too?" Charlie asked with a fake innocent grin. Tim opened his mouth to argue back in surprise but then closed it just as quick.

"The whole 'adopted family' bit does sort of give it away once you figure out one of us, huh?" Tim asked sheepishly.

"Something like that," Charlie nodded, resting her head against his chest, again." I sort of love your family, though, Timmy... They remind me so much of my own. Dick is sort of like my brother Axel, and Jay is like Abel... But then Damien is a total baby like Monty, and Bruce is a lot like my father."

"What does that make me?" Tim asked, playing with the ends of her hair as she traced circles and lines on his chest.

"My amazingly awesome boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah... So does that mean Alfred is like your mom?"

"You level of ridiculousness never ceases to amaze me..."

They talked far into the night, and Tim didn't make it home until that next evening. When he did, he ran into Bruce and Dick, worriedly talking in the dining room.

"He didn't come in last night, Dick..."

"Look he was probably out and lost track of time-"

"You guys realize I'm nearly 19 right?" Tim interrupted their talk and reached past them to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. Turning back he saw Dick's relieved look and Bruce's knowing gaze." I got caught up at Charlie's... She's coming by tomorrow for dinner, if that's okay."

"Only if she cooks again!" Dick said, his eyes shining in eager hope. Tim nodded and then turned to leave, but paused in the doorway.

"Oh and she may or may not have figured out I'm a super hero and worked out everyone else's identity, I'm sleeping now, bye!"

"That little-"

"Did you really think that him dating a criminal investigator would end well, Dick?"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The dinner went without a hitch- Tim was pretty sure that the deciding factor had been when Bruce had asked Charlie what she tough of their secret identities and she had casually changed topics to the case she had broken the days before. Something about Charlie's unwillingness to even talk about what she had figured out satisfied the man that she wouldn't tell anyone else. Charlie made dinner, at Dick's request, and spoke so easily with his family that Tim found himself falling harder and harder for the girl. If her brains, beauty, and all around kick assery hadn't sealed the deal, the way she folded so perfectly into his adopted family did the trick.

"Charlotte, you're still going to help me brush up on my French right?" Damien was asking, his bright green eyes alight with child heroism for Tim's girlfriend. The youngest and newest addition to the Bat Family had clung onto Charlie after their first meeting; he would never admit it but she filled his mother craving more than anyone else could ever dream to, and it made him want to please her and be on her good side.

"Of course, Little Dami!" Charlie smiled winningly at the small ten year old boy." It'll be good for me too... I've been out of practice with my conversational French, without dad around to keep me on my toes. He'll be so happy to hear that my boyfriend's brother is-"

"You told your parents about us?" Tim asked, not knowing that tidbit of information. Charlie nodded, her eyes asking him what else he expected she do since they were together." I just hadn't realized that... I mean I haven't met them yet so, I suppose it doesn't matter-"

"Of course it does," Charlie said reaching over to take his hand," I'm proud of my awesome boyfriend... Only eighteen but you've nearly graduated College and you have a great 'city job' here in town." The tone around "city job" made Tim chuckle but he nodded for her to go on." I told mum and dad about you after a month of dating. They would love to meet you- the whole family would -but they're always so busy with the UN and the kids school."

"You should invite them here for a weekend," Bruce said from the head of the table." We could have them stay here and get to know everyone at once. Integrate the families and all that."

"That's a wonderful idea," Charlie said, beaming up at Bruce. Tim couldn't hide his grin when he saw the head of their family blush a little and smile back at their newest addition. He had picked a real winner with the crazy girl to his left.

"So, tell me again how many blood sacrifices you made to win her over?" Jason asked from Tim's right, sipping a glass of wine casually and staring at Charlie with curious eyes.

"Shut up you dick."

"Comparing me to Nightwing is a bit of a compliment asshole," Jason said with a wink." But seriously, you know you hit the lottery with that one."

"I heard you, Jay," Charlie said, walking behind Jason's chair to help Alfred take dishes to the kitchen. She leaned her pile of plates on her hip and winked at both boys." And for the record, Tim didn't have to sacrifice anyone. He just had to sell his soul to the Indian Goddess of Bad Assery."

Both men were left a little speechless with that ending line.

"Bro, I know her sisters are like way too young, but she's got like a hot cousin right?" Jason asked as Charlie left the room. Tim shook his head at his brother's antics, his eyes trained to the door, waiting for his "Goddess of Bad Assery" to return.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The best and worst part about Charlie knowing his identity was that she could now tease him endlessly, but he was allowed to kiss her silly when they were alone, as payback. One such instance occurred when Tim and Bruce showed up to a crime scene that Charlie was helping over see. Ever since her bust on Garret Malone, the squad had no choice but to take her seriously; and given her opening Charlie made good on her skills and then some. She was allowed access to fresh crime scenes, and even helped Commissioner Gordon on tougher cases from time to time; the best for Tim was how giddy she got after a hard case, and the awesome quality time they got working together on them.

"Batman, Red Robin, thank you so much for coming to help us," Commissioner Gordon said, when they showed up to what looked like a normal bank heist. Charlie's golden eyes had lit up the second she caught sight of Tim, but she hadn't said anything yet." We found a few playing cards with green question marks, lodged into one of the vault walls. They don't look like Riddler's normal tag because they were used like throwing stars. We wanted you to take a look and see if it was a set up or maybe Riddler trying to throw us off."

"Knowing the Riddler it could go either way," Tim admitted, Batman nodding beside him. Charlie took thsi moment to speak up, and Tim knew he was in for a doozy of an afternoon.

"You're Red Robin?" Charlie asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly." I'm sorry to pry, but there are more than one of you on the Bat Team and it's just so interesting to meet the different heroes."

"Well, the pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Tim said, glancing sideways at Batman who was talking with the Commissioner.

"Oh no need for formalities," Charlie said, her voice low and purring," My name is Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie."

"Charlie, then," Tim swallowed thickly, watching her move closer to him, inch by inch.

"I hate to be forward, Robin," Charlie said softly," But has anyone told you how sinfully good you look in that carbon-based lycra costume?" She licked her lips temptingly and Tim felt a tug in his gut." I mean you can literally make out every divot and muscle on you. Any girlfriend of yours must be rather lucky to have her hands on you any time she wants."

"I um.. Well we're not supposed to have relationships," Tim said, every ounce of his inner strength working to not pull Charlie in for a searing kiss." Bad for the villains you know?"

"Well, I can't disagree with that," Charlie said, her eyes sparking evilly," But if you're ever looking for a bit of fun, I know a certain intern who wouldn't be opposed to a night working over those muscles." Tim swallowed again and nearly lost it when Charlie let her hand push flat against his abs, teasingly." I have always had a thing for men in masks..."

"Robin?" Oh thank you god, Batman was saving him." I have a few more questions for the Commissioner, do you think you could take the statement from his intern and then let her show you the vault?"

Son of a monkey's bitch uncle.

"Um, y-yeah! Of course, Batman!" Tim managed, watching Charlie's eyes glow even darker in evil glee. He was going to get her back so bad when he came over, later...

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Charlotte Tia LeBeu you are the most evil, conniving, beautiful woman on the planet!" Tim cried as he burst into her loft, later that evening. Charlie had her back to him, at her dining table, but he could hear her laughing." You do realize that Red Robin losing his cool and shoving you into a bank vault for a make out session is so not- what are you wearing."

"It was a gift from Alfred," Charlie said," Do you like it?" Charlie was wearing a pair of fuzzy red pajama pants, but what was really getting Tim was the slightly tighter than normal tanktop with the words "I Have A Crush on The Boy Wonder" in bright yellow, on the front." Look, it's got your red 'R' on the back!"

Charlie never did get to show him the back of the tanktop, Tim was too busy shoving her towards the bedroom and trying to rip it off of her to notice.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: I was going to make this a little longer and mess with Tim more, but it's late again and I have work in the morning.**

 **Plan is to have chapters of Captain America, YDSTC, and a new one here Saturday night. If I get a lot of writing in, I may also post a few one shots to the new one shot series (encompassing all my OC and snippets or what-ifs from all my stories) I'll be starting up.**

 **Once again this chapter is for Just Watch Me Fly, because messaging her all day about Charlie and Tim inspires me to do bad (or really good for y'all) things in the chapters. She is also the reason I may or may not be making an OC for Jason because JayBird needs love too... pin in that idea for awhile, but it is so happening. My list of Robins goes as such: Tim is my favorite, then Jay, then Dick, then Damien, then Stephanie, then Carrie, then Helaina in the Alternate universe with Power Girl. So knowing this and knowing JWMF is totally tempting me with my second favorite Robin is so not fair! But I digress...**

 **Thank you for your kind review, guest! And thanks to you too, Alex ;p I knew you would be first to comment!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes I know. I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated ANYTHING... I really am xc**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in all things story right now, I've been putting over time hours in at work, and working on my own little creative project that has to do with my Etsy shop**

 **(Totally shameless promo here, it's called Geekery This and I do custom shoes, and will soon be doing Fandom and Nerd themed candles/soaps/hand sanitzers/lotions/ body scrubs. Everything from Marvel/DC to Supernatural and Star Trek will be hit! Please check it out if you have time/ interest!)**

 **Anyway, because of all these factors, I've been typing a lot on my phone during my down time, so I'll be posting two chapters that are done (from my phone) for this story. I don't work Monday, though, so I SHOULD have more up then. Fingers crossed.**

 **I obviously don't own anything DC related.. Enjoy!**

 **Deeply Yours**

 **Ch. 4: Declarations and Compromising Situations**

Since the bank robbery scene, Charlie had made it a point to mess with Tim (aka Red Robin) as much as she could without blowing her cover with the Commissioner. As it was, he just chalked her shameless flirting up to a girlish super hero crush and left her to mess with the Boy Wonder. The best part, of that evening after the crime scene, was learning just how possessive Tim was of her, and knowing that she could use that to drive him crazy.

"You're trying to kill me right?" Tim groaned, staring at his girlfriend's chest, and not for the normal reasons. Charlie had shown up at the Manor after work to help Damien with his French (as promised) but not before running home to change out of her work clothes. She now wore a pair of short and frayed jean shorts with a red tank top and an open black button-up shirt layered over top. She wore her "T" necklace and no other jewelry, but what had drawn Tim's attention to her chest was the black writing on her tank top.

"What? Am I false advertising?" Charlie teased, pushing the sides of her black button-up shirt away so Tim could more clearly read "Property of Mr. Drake". She tilted her chest from side to side and watched Tim's eyes follow the motion." I thought you liked it when I let the world know who I belonged to.."

"Not when its for a French lesson and a family dinner and I have to try and keep my hands off of you because you're driving me crazy," Tim said in a strained voice. Charlie just smirked at him and stood on tip toe to kiss his nose, moving past him with an extra sway in her hips." Damned woman will be the death of me..."

Charlie flew through her lesson with Damien- which really ended up being little more than two hours of flowing French conversation between the two -and headed to the kitchen to see if Alfred needed any help. In the hall just over from the kitchen, though, she heard Tim and Bruce talking quietly in one of the studies, and her curiosity got the better of her.

"You're serious about Charlie, aren't you Tim?" Bruce was asking, Charlie felt her heart leap to her throat, as Tim pondered his answer.

"Bruce.. I'm a serious person by nature," Tim started," You know that better than anyone.. I've had to work harder to be your Robin than any of my brothers, and I've busted my ass to get through college as quick as I did." He paused once more, as if seeing if Bruce had a comment to add." But none of that compares to even a fraction of how serious I am about that woman."

Charlie felt her heart return to her chest, but it was beating in overtime, now.

"I see.." Bruce said, and Charlie heard a smile in his voice." I just wanted to check.. Seeing as you two were nearing the year point in your relationship and things seem to be pretty serious. Did you have plans for the anniversary?"

Charlie took this as an excuse to leave, and silently made her way to the kitchen. Alfred was happy to have a helping hand- as he was making beef Wellington and the process was a bit tedious. As she worked and forced conversation, Charlie thought of her own feelings for Tim and their relationship. She couldn't deny that what they had meant so much more than the other two relationships she'd had in high school, and she was just as serious about him as she was about her internship and schooling.. Maybe even more about him if she was being honest. Tim made her feel special; he didn't underestimate her potential and he pushed her to do better in everything. He was supportive about her goals and dreams, and he always made her feel beautiful and wanted. She'd had men who made her feel pretty before, but Tim also made her feel smart; he came to her for advice, and genuinely took it to heart, or asked for her help in investigations because he wanted it, not because he felt obligated to.

"Miss Charlotte?" Alfred asked, breaking Charlie's from her thoughts.

"Yes Alfred?" Charlie asked, trying to focus now that he had her attention. Alfred smiled knowingly as he took the tray of meat she had been wrapping in dough.

"I believe these will take about a half hour to cook," Alfred said," And I also believe I saw Master Drake walking towards the gardens a few moments ago.. A walk before dinner does sound lovely, doesn't it?"

Charlie took the hint eagerly, stopping only to give the older butler an affectionate kiss on the cheek, on her way out the door. She walked through the large courtyard and garden of the manor, watching for a sign of Tim. She finally found him standing beside a larger oak tree in the garden, a simple rope swing hanging from its tall branches.

"Hi.." Charlie said, breaking the silence of the evening. Tim turned to face her, a smile working over his lips at the sight of his girlfriend." I was helping Alfred in the kitchen, he said you'd headed this way..."

"I like to watch the sunset, up here," Tim said, nodding behind him at the sunset across the Gotham skyline.

"It is beautiful," Charlie admitted.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at now," Tim said, his voice deep and his eyes dark. He took the last step separating the couple, and folded Charlie into an embrace. Charlie ducked her head under his chin and hugged his waist tighter than normal." You okay Sunshine?"

"I'm just really really glad I have you, Timmy," Charlie smiled into his chest. Tim smiled and held the girl tighter, happy to hold on as long as she wanted.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

While everyone realized Charlie was stubborn to a fault and always trying to prove her strength, no one realized how much so until she was put in danger. It happened about two weeks after the night she overheard Tim and Bruce's conversation; Charlie and about ten other officers were investigating a lead on another drug contact for the Speedyboyz, and they ended up crossing paths with Penguin. The bird man, unhappy at their clever stumble, took them all hostage in the condemned apartment building he had been hiding out in.

"How lucky that you happened upon my new hide out," Penguin sneered as his few henchmen finished tying up Charlie and the others." Or unlucky, I suppose.. For you at least. Now I have a reason to try out my new compulsion serum... Tricky little concoction! But if it's done right then I can control people's actions and make them do as I want! Imagine the possibilities! Having bank tellers take money for me! Or having dignitaries sign rights over to me! Oh I am a genius.."

While the villain began his monologue- something about how his compulsion serum was ingenious because of its similarity to Scarecrow's fear toxin making all suspicions turn towards the other villain -Charlie focused on the terrible knots that Penguin's henchmen had tied her wrists with. Thanking a couple different deities that Villains had such a flair for the dramatic, she began to loosen the bindings enough that her wrists could slip free. And this is where the stubbornness became a bit of a downfall.

While they had all been stripped of their weapons, the useless henchmen had been too busy trying to cop a feel when they checked Charlie, so she still had her cellphone. She also knew that to call Tim she needed little more than to hit the speed dial button on the home screen. She also had an emergency knife in the heel of her boot, which she could reach pretty easily from her cross legged positioning. So now Charlie had to chose between what was an obvious safe choice and a choice that appealed to her stubborn feminist side.

"So, who shall be my first test subject, hm?" Penguin was wrapping up his monologue and Charlie had to pick quickly. She slid the knife from her heel and clutched it close to the small of her back." What about the pretty damsel in the corner?"

Charlie had to suppress a grin as she pretended to struggle "bravely" to her feet. She kept her back to the corner, keeping one eye on Penguin and one on his henchmen- though they seemed more inclined to stare off into space at the moment. Penguin walked until he came just before Charlie; even with as small as the dark skinned girl was, Penguin stood shorter by about six inches.

"What's your name little bird?" Penguin grinned. Charlie hated the lecherous look in his eyes and she didn't hesitate to yank her hands and knife out from behind her. Having caught him off guard, Charlie easily spun Penguin around and had her knife at his neck before anyone could react.

"My name is Charlotte, and you're going to order your men to untie my squad or I'll slit your ugly neck," Charlie growled. Penguin sputtered a little but grew rigid and tense at her threat, trying to avoid her knife blade as much as he could." Now, Bird Brain."

"You heard the girl," Penguin choked as she pressed the sharp blade against him a bit more. A single trickle of blood dropped down his neck and he hissed at the tiny slice." Now you morons!"

Charlie watched as the henchmen quickly cut the entire squad loose and then looked to her for more direction.

"Good listening, now time for a nap," Charlie said. She twisted the knife away from Penguin's neck, flipping the handle around and efficiently smacking it against the base of his neck. The Bird Themed Villian dropped like a sack of flour and Charlie looked to his henchmen who were scrambling around and being easily taken out or pinned down by the rest of the squad.

"Good work LeBeu," one of the other men, who Charlie thought was named Cam, said as they began to tie up the group of villains. Another man was calling in to the station, so Charlie knew backup would be here soon." Donovan said that Batman is handling another bank robbery on the east side, so he's sent Red Robin to help clean this mess up and handle Penguin."

"Shit," Charlie cursed under her breath. The second Tim heard that something had happened with hostages and Penguin, he was going to assume the worst. And when he heard what a risk she had taken, he was going to flip.." Umm, so do I need to be here for that or-"

"Of course!" Cam said in a boyishly young tone that reminded Charlie just too much of Tim." I mean who better to tell Red Robin what went down? You really saved or asses!"

So, Charlie found herself fidgeting and fighting the urge to run out of a crime scene for the first time in her life. Once Tim did show up- about twenty minutes later and in all his costumed glory -she was prepared for him to not only blow his cover, but yell at her in front of everyone. His masked eyes found her immediately, and she couldn't help but melt a little at the action.

"What happened here?" He asked, the question directed to Cam and Donovan, but his eyes on her.

"We thought we were goners!" Cam said enthusiastically." Penguin had us all tied and was talking about using a compulsion serum on us!"

"Cam is right," Donovan said in a much more subdued tone," We were pretty screwed until LeBeu pulled that knife trick. Lucky us she's sort of a bad ass eh?"

"What exactly do they mean by 'knife trick' Miss LeBeu?" Tim asked, his voice tight but still Hero Formal.

"I carry an emergency blade in my boot heel," Charlie said honestly. She reached down and flipped the blade out of her heel as demonstration. She showed Tim the blade with a half hearted flourish and then replaced it." Penguin wanted to use me as the first test subject. So while he was having a evil monologue I got my knife, slid out of the terrible knots his goons had on me, and got him while he was distracted."

"She whipped him around and had a knife on his neck before he could say Bird Brain!" Cam laughed. Tim's jaw was ticked and clenched, but neither officer seemed to notice, only Charlie did." We would have all been goners if she hadn't have done it."

"Well, it seems that Miss LeBeu handled all the hard work," Tim grit out, trying to sound normal," I'll just take Penguin over to Arkham and be on my way."

And then he was gone, back to Charlie and two very confused officers.

"I gotta go too, guys," Charlie said in a soft voice." I filled out my report for Gordon, but my boyfriend is gonna hear about this and wonder what's up.."

"That Drake kid right?" Donovan asked her. Charlie nodded, glancing up when she saw Tim start moving Penguin and his goons out of the building." Well be sure to tell him how bad ass you were, Charlie. You saved our asses today."

Charlie nodded, but the praise she usually worked so hard for felt hollow this time.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Charlie waited in Tim's room at the Manor for about two hours before he showed up, still in costume and fuming mad. He didn't even say anything to Charlie as he started peeling off the layers of his costume and chucking them towards his closet.

"Alfred won't appreciate the way you're treating your uniform.."

Silence.

"Especially since the poor man just fixed the side panel after your last run-in with Riddler."

Silence.

"And Bruce is a stickler for you guys keeping your outfits in good condition.."

Silence.

"You know I think I'd almost prefer you yelled at me! At least then I'd know what you were thinking." Charlie cried, starting to get mad, herself. She stood, her hands clenched and shaking at her sides, and her eyes misty in tears that were just a little close to spilling over." Just say _something_ to me!"

"And what the fuck do you want me to say, Charlotte?" Tim asked, finally turning to face her, his blue eyes angry and hurt all at once. Charlie wince a little at her full name, so used to his pet names or shortened version of her name." I know you keep your phone in your waistband and I _know_ that if you had time to get that damn knife you had time to get your phone and call me! I was less than a mile away on patrol! If I'd heard Penguin on your phone I would have tracked it and come to help you-"

"I don't need your help Drake!" Charlie cried, cutting him off suddenly. Her eyes were angry now, not misty, and she looked insulted." I have taken care of myself for 18 years before you came around Boy Wonder!"

"I didn't say you _needed_ my help, Charlie!" Tim roared back." But damn if it would make things easier sometimes! Do you know how much I already worry about you? You're working on cases that put you closer and closer to danger on a daily basis!"

"That's my _job_ , Timothy!" Charlie cried wrapping her arms around her waist angrily." What do you expect me to do? Sit around her like a god damned house wife and count the minutes until you get home from crime fighting? Because I can't do that, Tim! I've been waiting my whole life to be a Criminal Investigator and make a difference! Now I'm getting the chance to do that! What I did today was a part of the job and it was _brave_."

"It was stupid and reckless!" Tim said. His eyes were brimming in tears now and that shocked Charlie into silence. He was quiet for a minute, before giving a sigh and letting his shoulders slump." Charlie don't you get it?"

Charlie watched, confused at the change in attitude, as Tim threw the shirt of his costume into the closet and then slumped to sit on the edge of his bed.

"No I don't get it, Timmy.." Charlie said honestly. She fought the urge to reach out and hold her boyfriend, because he looked like he needed it." Tell me. Explain it to me so I do get why you're so mad."

"Because I can't lose you, Char'!" Tim said. He dropped his head into his hands and Charlie watched as his bare shoulders shook in silent sobs." Every time I hear about you in a hostage situation, interrogating dangerous villains, or taking on bad guys when you don't have to... All I hear is that I came close to losing you! Do you understand how much that would break me, Charlie? I wouldn't know how to go on.. You've become too big of a part of my life..." He lifted his head and gave Charlie a hard, meaningful, stare." Do you not realize just how God damn much I love you?"

"You love me?" Charlie asked. She hadn't realized she'd started crying until she spoke and her voice cracked. Tim stood and made his way over to her in two long strides. He grabbed her hips in his hands, his grip almost bruising but Charlie only noticed the fierce blue gaze.

"Charlotte Tia LeBeu, I love you more than anything in this world," Tim said in a voice that was genuine, broken, and full of emotion all at once." You drive me fucking _crazy_ ; you make me want to lock you in my bedroom for a week and not care who knows. But you also make me want to be a better man..." One of his hands moved to curve around her cheek." There are times when I wonder what one amazing thing I did to deserve you; and there are times when I wonder what I did to deserve your personal brand of torture. I need you more than air, because I would die without you."

"Tim.." Charlie said, unsure how she was supposed to follow up a confession like that." Tim I love you too... So much it hurts sometimes! And-"

Well she didn't have a chance to try and match his confession. As soon as she returned his declaration Tim kissed her. His lips seared against hers like an open flame. Charlie was reminded, briefly, of the night she told him she had figured out his double life. There was the same emotion, now, but at the same time it was so different, so much more intense and meaningful. He was being gentle and harsh, at the same time, taking his time with the kiss but bruising his lips with hers. He growled against her mouth and moved his hands to grip around her thighs, hoisting her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

Tim had managed to kick off the boots, belt, and mask of his uniform, and then tear his shirt off before their yelling had taken his attentions; while Charlie still wore her dark wash jeans, white tank top, grey blazer, and charcoal kitten heels, from work. Tim made quick work of the blazer and had her shirt halfway up her stomach before realizing she was pressed against his bedroom wall and the door was still ajar. He pulled back from their kiss and took a breath, setting her down gently.

"Don't. Move." Tim said, his eyes dark as cobalt. Charlie nodded, unsure of what else he expected her to do. He closed and locked his door, then came back and knelt down before her. He gently took off her heels, and then lifted up to his knees, pressing his forehead to her stomach." Tell me again, Char'?"

"Tell you what again?" Charlie asked. She ran her fingers over his tense shoulders and neck, trying to massage away some of the knots she knew she had caused.

"Say you love me, again... Please?" Tim asked. His voice was desperate, like a starved man begging for one last meal.

"Oh Timmy," Charlie laughed. She fell to her knees beside him and gave him a hard kiss like the one he had given her seconds before. Her next words brushed against his mouth, because she couldn't bear to pull too far back from him." I will tell you I love you every day for the rest of or _lives_ , if that's what you want.."

" _Yes_ ," Tim said in a choked voice. He fisted the back of her tank top and pressed her body firmly against his own, not allowing an inch of space between them. He then took a moment and kissed her nose, her cheeks, her closed eyelids, and her mouth." I plan to keep you for as long as I can, Charlotte... And to keep finding new ways to prove you belong to me..."

Tim proceeded to prove this very statement for the rest of the night, where they did indeed stay locked up in his room until late the next day.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

With the new development in their relationship, it was becoming increasingly difficult for the other Bat Family members to be in the same room as the couple. Damian- perhaps the most unused to such extreme emotion -avoided them at all costs, and unless he was at dinner with them, he ran out of a room if he found them together. Jay tried to take it all in stride- since some part of him was happy for Tim and Charlie -but after the fourth or fifth make out session he walked in on, even he was wearing thin.

Alfred and Bruce seemed far less affected by the couple's antics, but Bruce did attempt to ask them to tone it down once Damian began avoiding the dinner table as well. Perhaps the person taking it worse than Damian, though, was Dick aka Nightwing. Noted, the older Bat Brother didn't work out of Gotham since taking his own name and mantle, he did visit and was constantly over for "family" events. More importantly, Charlie's cooking kept him coming back at least once a week, if he could. The problem with this increased appearance, was that he seemed to find Tim and Charlie in the most compromising of situations.

The worst of these being once when he went to see if Charlie needed help cooking, and found Tim trying to get some "alone time" in with her on the kitchen island; another time he was going to the library for a book and found Charlie teasing Tim and pressing him against one of the long book shelves; and the most recent was him going to train- to burn off steam from all the awkwardness he'd been encountering -only to find Tim with Charlie splayed out on her back and the couple mid-make out. Dick had been pushed to his wit's end with that last one, and decided to take things into his own hands.

"Take this. Now." Dick said, pushing a Manila envelope across the table, during breakfast, to the happy couple.

"What's this, Blue Bird?" Charlie asked. Dick tried not to melt at her personal nickname for him, holding his steely resolve to fix this problem and fix it right now.

"A gift, for your one year anniversary," Dick said, this part honest but also benefiting the entire household. Tim and Charlie exchanged glances but they opened the envelope to find a pamphlet with pictures of a boat and happy people, two folders with tickets and boarding information, and their updated passports.

"Dick, what is all this?" Tim asked, still unsure what to make of the bundle of papers.

"I have booked a two week cruise for the two of you," Dick said, trying to make his smile pleasant and not shit-eating." So you can get away for awhile. Indulge in your new found love!"

"He's trying to get rid of you so he doesn't have to walk into anymore compromising situations," Damian said from two seats away. Dick did his best not to let his eye twitch angrily at the small boy, and focus on the task at hand.

"Well whatever the reasoning," Charlie said, to Dick's defense," I think it's very thoughtful of you... And we are so happy to accept the gift!"

"Oh thank you sweet mother of heaven," Dick said, losing all resolve once he realized they would be leaving for two weeks. Charlie didn't have the heart to get mad at him when he just looked so damned relieved.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Like I said this was done on my phone, so please excuse any typos or words that seem random/out of place. My phone tends to think it's smarter than me and fix words that don't need fixing. I may do a read through and fix that later.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've decided to introduce my other OC Nettie (who is Charlie's cousin and will be paired with Jason) and make it one big story versus two smaller ones. I really hope you guys like her, she'll be in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews make me happy! So please leave them!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a disclaimer, read last Author's Note for more information!**

 **I don't own anything DC related except my awesome Batgirl pajamas. And my OC, enjoy!**

 **Deeply Yours**

 **Ch. 5** **:** **Two Long Weeks For Jason**

It was during the two weeks that Charlie and Tim were away that two big things happened. First of all, Charlie got a call from her cousin Antoinette LeBeu. Second of all, she ended up moving to Gotham and meeting Jason Todd.

"Charlie I know you're super family oriented and all, but isn't there a surface of that boat you and Drake should be horizontally dancing on?" Jason spoke into the cellphone wedged against his shoulder and his ear, while he worked on a new project of his: a beat up old '67 Chevy Camaro. The poor thing was beat to hell, but the beautiful navy blue paint was shining through the rust at Jay like a promise.

"Yes, yes, you're so funny making sex jokes," Charlie's voice crackled a little from the terrible reception on their boat," I'm calling because I need a favor.."

"I will not air mail you more condoms," Jason snarled at his future Bat-sister-in-law.

"Jason Peter Todd I'm being serious!" And that was the point that Jason heard the edge in her voice and realized Charlie was worried about some thing and had come to _him_ for help. He shut up real quick, ready to help the little woman any way he could.

"Alright I'm sorry, Char.. Total serious mode now, promise," Jason said, putting as much determination into his voice as he could.

"Thank you, Jaybird.." Charlie sighed." My cousin Antoinette is flying into Gotham this afternoon... Now normally I'd be there for the moment she has a total existential crisis and decides to move in with me, but Dick conveniently has me somewhere in the Caribbean for two weeks."

"Can't she just cab it to your loft and stay out until you get back?" Jason asked, not in a mean way just because that seemed the natural course of action if Charlie was gone.

"Look.." Charlie sighed," I know you're not a people person and normally I'd just do it myself.. But Ani is... Well she's been through some shit these last two years." Charlie's voice grew hard at the next few words." The useless fuck she was dating was emotionally and verbally abusive to her. She is- well I guess she _was_ -a model for a French sportswear catalogue, and this ass was her agent... Ani fell for him as a fresh faced model and was too naive to realize he was trouble..." Jay's hands clenched at the thought of a man hurting a woman in anyway. It was a vile crime and it made him sick to his stomach." So she's gonna be pretty vulnerable right now, since she finally kicked him to the curb and decided to come pursue her dream in fashion design and merchandising. She needs someone..." She said the next part quietly but Jay heard it all the same." I need someone I trust to be with her until I can, Jay..."

"I'll be there, Charlie. Don't worry."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two hours, a shower, and one missed terminal later, and Jason was standing in front of the passenger pickup line, holding a sign with Charlie's cousin's name on it. He felt like a cheesy limo chauffeur, but he tried to remind himself that it was for the cute little thing his Bat Brother would end up with for the rest of their lives.

"Excuse me?" A soft lilted voice said, to his left. Jason turned and was met with a pair of golden eyes that matched Charlie's, except the girl before him was flawlessly beautiful. No offense to his "little sister" but Charlie wasn't his type; the girl before him _was_ his type. Tim had a thing for Charlie's rough around the edges, tough as nails, and darker image. Jason preferred a more delicate type of woman. Someone like this woman. She was tall, even compared to his broad six foot frame, and thin with subtle curves. Her body moved with sinewy muscle even under the long skirt and loose peasant top she wore. She had long blonde hair that was currently captured in a French braid down her back. She was pale, unlike Charlie, but she also had a flawless complexion, smooth and creamy like fresh vanilla ice cream and Jason was so tempted to steal a taste." You are Jason, no?"

"Jesus fucking Christ in drag," Jason groaned, nearly growling at the way his name sounded off of her lips. Her accent, which Jason vaguely recognized as French, made her already slightly husky voice seem more so.

"I am sorr-ee?" The girl said, blanching a bit at his crude words. Jason scrubbed a hand down his face, now totally self conscious of the stubble he felt when he did. He should have shaved and wore some thing besides beat up jeans and a torn black t shirt." Are you not Jason Todd?"

"Charlie is trying to kill me," Jason murmured before putting on a brave face and smirking at the girl." I'm sorry, yes I am Jason... But Charlie didn't warn me of how beautiful you were, Miss Antoinette."

"Oh! I.. Well I thank you..." Antoinette said, her cheeks turning a pretty pink color." I.. Well eet seems fair as she did not warn me the 'friend' she was sending was also rather handsome..." Jason beamed a bit at that." Charlie said she iz on 'er cruise for a two more weekz.. You are to show me around and help me settle in, no?"

"Yes," Jason said, trying (and failing) to not ogle the poor woman more than he had." Um, did you have more bags?"

Jason noticed she only had a medium sized blue backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Yes, two suitcases and one small bag," Antoinette said thoughtfully." I know eet may be a lot but I left in such a hurry, you see..."

"Yes, Charlie gave me a brief summary of your.. Delicate situation," Jason said, trying desperately to be tactful for the first time in his life." I hope you're not mad at her for telling me, she wanted to make me understand why it was important someone was here to meet you."

"No eet is alright, Mr. Todd-"

"Jason. Just Jason or Jay, for you miss Antoinette."

"Well than you may call me Nettie," Antoinette smiled." None of this 'Miz Antoinette' nonsense. You are a friend of my cousin's so you are a friend of mine."

Jason was hoping for much more than friendship if he had any say in it.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Insisting upon taking her to the Manor- and not Charlie's loft -was easier than Jason thought it would be. He had no qualms with the girl staying at Charlie's place, he just wanted to have her close by even if only for a little while.

"You're more than welcome to take your things there once Charlie gets back," Jason said, helping her carry her things to a spare room down the hall from his own." But at least for while I'm here to help I'd like to have you close, in case you need anything."

"Well I thank you," Nettie blushed at him again." Your home iz very beautiful. _C'est incroyable_!"

God if he didn't wish he knew French as well as Damian right now.. Jason knew enough to get by if he was ever lost in Paris, but having conversations like Charlie and Damian? Out of the question. He made a mental note to brush up on the language. Yesterday.

"It's Bruce's place, actually," Jason smiled," Bruce Wayne. We're sort of a big adoptive family here, and I always have a room. I'm just between apartments right now, can't decide where to stay. So I'm here until I pick a place. Lucky for you, I'm all yours until Charlie gets home."

His suggestive smirk made Nettie blush even brighter and she mumbled a few phrases in French that had Jason internally groaning.

" _Il est donc injuste de ma cousine de ne pas me prévenir de ce bel homme_..." Nettie muttered. Jason stowed that phrase away for later translation and focused on helping Nettie get settled. He had picked this room for two reasons: the proximity to his own room and the view of the gardens. The entire room was done in soft cream and lilac colors. Babs sometimes stayed here when she was on patrol, and was modest but nice enough to appeal to a more feminine taste. There was a large king sized bed in against the far wall, a vanity and a dresser to the right of that, and then a large bay window, complete with cushioned window seat, to the left of the bed.

It was the view from this seat that made Jason think Nettie would be comfortable here. The room was on the second floor of the Manor and it overlooked the entire east garden, which was host to all of Alfred's prize winning flower beds. Everything from roses to lavender hangings were in full view, as the sunset and haloed the beautiful garden.

"I thought you might like the view..." Jason admitted, gesturing with his head as he set Nettie's two suitcases on her bed.

" _C'est manifique_!" Nettie gasped at the view. She sat daintily at the window seat and sighed around a smile. Jay watched her with a soft smile of his own, before shaking sense into his head and clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you're tired from the flight..." Jason said, his voice thick as he drank in the sight of Nettie haloed in the glow of sunset." Why don't you rest up. Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the town, and we'll get you all signed up for classes at the University. Maybe I'll take you out on the town tomorrow night.. If not Alfred makes the best food, so we can eat here if you would prefer."

"You do not 'ave to spend all day with me, Jason," Nettie said, eyes turning down in a self conscious look that Jason knew was because of her ex. His eyes flashed in determination to change that.

"I _want_ to."

With that he gave Nettie a nod goodnight and headed to his room. On his way, he flipped open his phone and text Charlie:

 _ **I was half joking about you having a hot cousin, but damn! You should have warned me!**_

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The next few days flew by without Jay really wanting them to. He was desperately clinging to whatever moments Nettie would give him, and taking to her company like a fish that had been out of water for too long. He had even humbled himself to the point of asking Damian for some help with brushing up on conversational French- though it was slow going as Jason was so rusty and Damian was so snarky. With Charlie and Tim arriving home that in just two days, Jason was scrambling for ways to make Nettie stay at the manor, or at least promise him a date before she left. Two weeks, he was realizing, was such a short time when it was being spent with who may be the woman of your dreams.

"Let me take you to dinner," Jason tried, as he had every afternoon since Nettie arrived. The blonde girl blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. She was forever taking the loose curls in a braid or bun or pony tail, and Jason wished she would let her hair down- literally and figuratively." I know a great little Spanish place, best Pallea you've ever tasted without going to Spain yourself."

"I have too much to do," Nettie blushed, gesturing to the sketch books pooled out before her on the Library floor." I was late to enrollment this semester and so I must do all my catch up work before next week's midterms."

"But you've got the entire weekend for that!" Jason said, whining just a little bit." Charlie is going to be home this Friday and she's going to steal you away, maybe forever... You'll hole up with her this entire weekend and do work... Let me have one dinner, tonight. We don't even have to call it a date, just you and me hanging out like we have been, _Soleil_..."

"Jay, _mon fier paon_..." Nettie said. Jason had yet to translate that phrase, but she used it for him often, so he assumed it was nothing bad, or hoped at least." I am not even sure I am ready for... Well for what I know you wish to offer."

Jason nodded quietly, trying not to look too discouraged. He did let a sigh escape before turning to leave.

" _Bone nuit puis, mon soleil_..." Jason said as he turned to leave. Nettie watched him go, her heart aching as he did. She was well aware of Jason's interest in her; but she had not been lying when she said she wasn't sure if she could handle what he was offering. She was so lost and still reeling from the abuse from the man she thought she had loved. Then along comes Jason Todd, on her very first day of her new life.

In waltzes this beautiful, proud, and exceedingly crude man. Jason made Nettie want to run, blush, and throw herself into his arms all at once. Jason with his secret French lessons- as if Damian wouldn't tell her, thinking he was making Jason look bad when really it only made Nettie's heart soar that he cared enough to learn -and tiny gifts he left for her; a rose on her night stand, her favorite caramel sweets on the kitchen counter, extra sketching pencils in the library, and the most recent: a delicate silver bracelet with empty loops to be filled with charms. Nettie's touched the empty chain, now, thinking of things she would fill it with in the future, and mad that the first thought she had was a "J" charm.

Nettie's thoughts were broken when her cellphone began ringing beside her knee. She reached down to answer it, thinking it was Charlie, but froze when she saw the caller ID. She dropped her phone like it was on fire, her hands and lower lip trembling.

"J-J-Jason!" Nettie cried, scrambling back from her phone in a manner that would've been comical to an outside viewer. She hated that her first reaction when this scared, was to call for the boy plaguing her thoughts. But Jason was bounding around the corner not a second later, perhaps only a little down the hall from his previous departure; or perhaps he had been hoping she would reconsider and was waiting, but had rushed upon hearing her distress.

"Nettie?" Jason asked. Her big golden hued eyes were glued to her phone and her entire body was beginning to shake now." Hey, hey, hey! Stay here, with me, _mon soleil_... Whatever it is, I'll make it alright, I promise!"

"I cannot talk to 'im," Nettie cried. Jason wasn't touching her yet, treating her like a scared baby deer. Nettie longed for a secure embrace, though, and she reached her hands up both in asking and an invitation to Jason. He wasted not time, yanking her up and over her school supplies and then up into his arms in a bride hold. He moved towards one of the over stuffed library couches and sat, Nettie settling in his lap and ducking her head to under his chin. She felt his grumbling groan, against her cheek, and blushed at the thought of what their proximity must be doing to Jason. She tried to push away." I am so sorr-ee-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Move." Jason said. Though his words were harsh and his hands roughly tugged her back to their intimate position, he was being gentle with her. He was not angry, but as desperate for her touch as she had been for his. He began striking his fingers over her scalp, trying to soothe her. A few moments of this proved fruitless as her hair was caught up in a bun." I really hate all these stupid hairstyles... I would much rather your hair free. Like this."

Jason gently tugged out the rubber band holding up her long hair, giving a satisfied groan when her loose curls fell around her face. He began untangling the golden locks with his fingers, taking care as he stroked the fine threads of hair. Nettie sighed, surprised that his touch didn't send her into a panic, as most people's did. It soothed her nerves and made her feel less like a puffer fish in full bloat; instead she felt like purring, like a content feline.

"Tristan was wonderful when we first met," Nettie began talking before she could make herself stop. But Jason was quiet, letting her speak as she needed." He had such fun spoiling me with gifts and lavish dates... I was lulled into a false sense of what I thought was love. I was wrong, it was deception." Jay's hands stilled for a millisecond before continuing their soft scrape over her scalp." The yelling and the abuse did not begin until after I signed on as a client of 'is. And after he moved into my apartment."

"Not until it was too late," Jason said, even if Nettie couldn't admit to that defeat. She did nod her agreement but she couldn't make herself say the words.

"It started small," Nettie sighed, her chin trembling as two years of unshed tears begged to fall." He would say I was wearing too much makeup, then it was not enough. I should lose a few pounds, or I was much too skin-ee." A few tears did fall at the next bit." And then it was the photo shoots I got were making me look like a slut. And I was begging guys to hit on me with the types of clothes I wore. I was stupid, and no one else would ever want me. It became worse and worse until I believed all the things he said and I was in a relationship I didn't even want anymore."

"What made you leave then?" Jason asked, genuinely curious, now.

"He hit me," Nettie said in a tone one would use to comment on the weather. Jason's entire body tensed up at this admission." I suppose I should have seen it coming, given the verbal abuse. But it was what I needed to wake and and realize I was becoming one of the women I promised never to be. So I packed my things and I left. I stayed at hotel for one night while I booked flights, moved all my money away from 'is accounts, and quit the contract with 'is company."

"So he's calling because you disappeared?" Jay asked, wanting to understand why he was still contacting her.

"I left a note," Nettie said with a shrug. She was speaking in a detached tone that Jay didn't much like from the girl who was usually quite animated." It just said that I'd realized the relationship was not only one sided but unhealthy and I had to leave. He is trying to sweet talk me back... I spent the day at the airport sorting through angry and fake charming emails and voicemails from 'im. So this is just his attempt again... But..."

"But what?"

"His very last voicemail.. Eet was scary," Nettie admitted," he was very calm and he just said that I could run but he could find me and he would claim what was his..."

Jason moved Nettie away from his chest- and at first she was worried she had said something wrong -but he only held her so he could stare down at her with his deep blue eyes. Nettie was a bit unsettled by his gaze but she held his eyes with her own golden ones. She could see the appeal to blue eyes, Charlie had raved to her about Tim's own "baby blues" enough but Nettie was just seeing what her cousin meant. Jason's were not a light and boyish blue, but a stormy and dark grey blue that reminded Nettie of clouds rolling in for a storm. Which was perfect for Jason, because he was both the storm and the calm before a storm, wrapped up into one beautiful package.

"Antoinette LeBeu..." Jason paused, the reaction comical." I don't know your middle name but if I did I would use it."

"Eet is Celeste..." Nettie said both confused and nervous.

"Fine, Antoinette Celeste LeBeu," He started again," I will not let anyone hurt you. Not now and not ever again, do you understand?" Nettie nodded slowly, understanding the words but not why he said them." Even if you weren't Charlie's sister, I would help you... You're a downright amazing person, and no woman deserves what you went through."

"Jason... _Mon fier paon_..." Nettie said, voice full of emotion and her tears returned.

"You're going to have to tell me what that pet name means one day," Jason laughed. His eyes turned serious again, though, and he tilted Nettie's chin up to look at him fully." I mean it though... I'm your protector from now on, and if anyone lays a hand on you in a way you don't want, I will make them pay for it... Severely."

Nettie didn't really know how to respond to that, so she laid her forehead against Jason's chest and cried. She cried and cried until she had no more tears and she was exhausted. And they fell asleep together in the library, only woken up when Alfred found them and asked if they wanted blankets or to go to their rooms.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: French translations are in order:**

 **It is incredible!**

 **It is unfair of my cousin not to warn me of this beautiful man...**

 **It is magnificent!**

 **Sun/Sunshine (endearment from Jay)**

 **Jason, my proud peacock**

 **My Sun**

 **My brave peacock**

 **I tried to type Nettie how she would speak (just imagine a French accent, or like Fleur from Harry Potter) hopefully that didn't come off as annoying, and I may not do it in all the chapters, but we'll see!**

 **Once again, apologies for any typos or random words, my phone enjoys fixing things that don't need fixing. I'll be posting the third chapter I have in just a bit, or perhaps late tonight. I have to work, and then help some friends paint their house so we'll see how everything plays out.**

 **Shout out to Just Watch Me Fly for helping me plan these last few chapters and reading sneak previews so I knew I was in the right direction!**

 **Review please!**

 _ **Ciao**_ **!**


End file.
